Trop, c'est trop!
by ayumi16
Summary: Il n'est pas rare de voir des gardiens se battre au manoir vongola, Tsuna le sait, mais là ils avaient dépassé les bornes...et il était temps d'agir!


Auteur: Ayumi16

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, je ne possède rien à part l'histoire.

Note: Je m'excuse par avance s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe, je me suis relue plusieurs fois alors il ne devrait plus en avoie mais ça a pu m'échapper. C'est aussi ma première fic Reborn, dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

><p>Trop, c'est trop!<p>

Tsuna soupira une fois de plus en regardant le bazard s'étalant à ses pieds. Son gardien du Nuage et celui de la Brume avaient encore fait des leurs. Parfois il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal dans une vie antérieure pour avoir à gérer de tels cas sans pouvoir se reposer. Ses gardiens étaient certes efficaces en temps de crise mais en temps de paix ils étaient de véritables catastrophes. Le moindre éclat et ils détruisaient tout sur leur passage et lui devait par derrière tout rembourser, réparer, s'excuser et autre. Il en avait plus que marre!

Jetant un regard critique et peu amen à la scène du dernier combat en date de ses deux psychopathes de gardien il évalua d'un œil critique et entrainé le montant des dégâts. Encore sur le budget de la famille vu le montant. Reborn et les Anciens allaient encore lui tomber dessus quant ils verraient ça en plus.

Soupirant de découragement Tsuna chercha une autre manière de rembourser la moitié de l'aile sud du manoir principal sans trop piocher dans la fortune familiale. Il fallait presque tout refaire, les murs, fenêtres, meubles, objets d'art et voir s'il n'y avait pas de blessés dans le petit personnel. Tout en continuant à avancer dans le champ de bataille qu'était censé être le manoir ancestral des Vongola Tsuna fut pris d'une rage froide en observant les tapisseries aux murs et qu'il avait eu du mal à trouver tellement déchirées qu'elles ressemblaient à des confettis. Crispant les mâchoires pour ne pas hurler de rage devant ce spectacle Tsuna prit sa décision, c'était égoïste, injuste et encore que, bas au niveau vengeance mais tant pis. Hibari et Mukuro allaient le sentir passer.

Dans son bureau, ruminant toujours sa rage et sa vengeance pour tous les dégâts occasionnés pour un simple ricanement qui n'avait pas plu à Hibari alors que Mukuro pour une fois ne faisait rien de mal, Tsuna se fit une note mentale de faire la même chose avec ses autres gardiens histoire de leur apprendre à se battre dehors.

Convoquant ses deux psychopathes de gardiens Tsuna se prépara au pire et cette fois pas pour lui mais pour eux. Laissant échapper un ricanement que n'aurait pas renié Mukuro, Tsuna prenait la mesure de sa décision et se décida pour pire encore. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid dit on, lui le mangera glacé.

La porte s'ouvrit sur ses deux gardiens et qui, déjà, ou plutôt encore, se fusillaient du regard. Ils les fit s'avancer vers le bureau où ils restèrent debout quant ils virent l'œil noir avec lequel les regardait leur patron. Ils n'étaient pas fous non plus, Tsuna n'était plus aussi faible après autant d'années dans la mafia et s'il était doux la plupart du temps il n'en restait pas moins le parrain de la famille et un des combattant les plus fort si ce n'est le plus fort de toute leur génération. Restant droit comme la justice les deux gardiens se demandaient si cette convocation extraordinaire avait un rapport avec leur petit combat de ce matin.

Regardant ses deux gardiens Tsuna se demandait s'il était vraiment utile de demander des explications quant à ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même.

-Messieurs puis je savoir ce qui me vaut l'honneur de devoir rénover l'aile sud du manoir?

Les deux gardiens s'étaient figés à l'entente du ton avec lequel le doux et innocent Tsuna venait de leur parler. Nul doute que le parrain n'était pas très content. Ils restèrent tous les deux muets, n'ayant aucune explication valable. Tsuna les regarda et finit par les congédier en soupirant. La porte fermée il se permis un petit sourire en coin, ça allait barder pour leur matricule à la réunion la semaine prochaine.

La réunion était presque finie quand Tsuna se leva pour instaurer le silence dans les rangs de ses gardiens.

-Bien, Messieurs, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire et ce de la plus haute importance, enfin pour vous. Voyez vous messieurs vous êtes tous de très bons combattants mais en temps de paix vous êtes de véritables catastrophes. Je ne compte plus le nombre de bâtiments détruits ou que sais je encore. La dernière destruction revient aux gardiens du Nuage et de la Brume, pas toi Chrome mais ton homologue masculin, qui m'ont refaits la décoration de l'aile sud du manoir version Millefiore. Aussi messieurs j'ai décider qu'à partir de maintenant ce n'est plus la famille qui paiera vos écarts mais vous. J'entends par là que c'est sur vos salaires que sera prélevé le montant des dégâts, et ceci est non négociable. Il va sans dire que le montant de ce matin à déjà été prélevé. Je serais vous je ferai attention à mes comptes mais selon moi, le mieux, est encore de faire vos petites affaires et qu'importe lesquelles DEHORS!

Sur ce Tsuna tourna le dos à ses gardiens et sorti de la salle de réunion sans un regard en arrière, laissant derrière lui les dits gardiens stupéfiés, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Ils s'entre regardèrent et le ton monta tout de suite, les plus violents se préparant à en venir aux mains quand la porte se rouvrit doucement. Tsuna ayant entendu le bruit depuis le couloir avait décidé d'y retourner pour voir ce qui se passait. En ouvrant la porte il fut dépité de voir ses gardiens sur le point de saccager sa salle de réunion et siffla un grand coup, s'attirant les regards de ses gardiens.

-N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit, c'est vous qui payez les dégâts, et pour information le vase que vous venez de casser était un Ming original, je vous laisse le soin de deviner son prix...

Il leur fit un grand sourire avant de définitivement partir et les laisser se débrouiller.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu cette humble histoire et n'oubliez pas, l'auteur mange des reviews, vous n'allez pas la laissez mourir de faim non?<p>

à bientôt!


End file.
